Love Hina : IF
by Kaizerknight01
Summary: What if Keitaro gave up on Toudai and became a more mature and serious person, there will be paniced emotions for the girls especially Naru and Motoko. There will be a cross over with Full Metal Panic in the later chapters
1. Default Chapter

Notes : I don't own Love Hina.  
  
More Notes : This story take place around the time when Keitaro is in the United States , its on vol. 11 of the manga. As the title says IF, it focuses on the "What If" Keitaro wasn't able to study during his stay in the U.S. due to the events that happened to him.  
  
On board a 747 airliner bound to Japan, in the first class compartment, a young man sat and looked through his window panel, noticing the fluffy clouds in the sky. At the same moment he sighs silently and began quietly talking in his thoughts  
  
In his mind Keitaro spoke " It's been more than four months now, since I left Hinata-sou. I have been sending letters to them every week." His mood darkens "Every time I lied to them, letters telling them that I'm doing fine in my studies. That was all a lie!! I've decided to stop this, thinking back on what I did shames me. Lying to my friends, after all the support they gave me and I did this."  
  
A stewardess approached Keitaro and gave him a meal.  
  
Keitaro "Young miss? Could you please tell me the E.T.A. ( Estimated Time of Arrival )  
  
Stewardess " Good Morning, Mr. Urashima, we will be arriving about a hour and thirty minutes, may I get your some wine in the bar?"  
  
Keitaro " No, but thanks"  
  
Stewardess "Mr. Urashima, I hope that you don't mind can I ask a question ?"  
  
Keitaro smiles a bit " Sure, I don't mind"  
  
Stewardess "Are you going to attend an important business meeting in Japan ?"  
  
Keitaro " No, just returning home, I miss my friends and family"  
  
Stewardess "I see , I thought you're going to a high level business meeting, seeing the serious look that you have."  
  
Keitaro " .. .. .. Did I look that serious ?"  
  
Stewardess notices a change in mood " I'm .. I'm sorry I didn't ... I didn't mean to offend you Mr. Urashima."  
  
Keitaro scratching his head " Please calm down, I'm offended or anything, I've got a lot in my mind. By the way could you please get me some fruit juice."  
  
The stewardess goes in the bar section her met one of her co-workers  
  
Stewardess A sighs " That was a close one!"  
  
Stewardess B " What happen?"  
  
Stewardess A " I thought that a first class passenger was going to get mad at me ! I don't want to be fired on my first job."  
  
Stewardess B " I'd take it he didn't got angry, next time just be careful. Who was it then?"  
  
Stewardess A " A young man named Urashima."  
  
Stewardess B " !!!!!!! Urashima, Keitaro??!!!! The Vice-President of DMGS Co. (Danger Management Global Securities)  
  
At the airport , Keitaro got his luggage checked out and immediately hire a taxi cab. He told the driver the location he wants to go. Inside the cab, Keitaro's mind was filled on what and how to tell Naru and the others.  
  
Keitaro in his thoughts " No matter how I tell them, I'm sure everyone at Hinata-sou will be shock to say the least . Should I run away? Not a chance! I've been running and cowering away all my life, always holding on that promise. Now that I think of it , I was a stupid kid, but still call it coincidence or anything, meeting everyone at Hinata-sou was and is one the happiest day of my life minus the beating that I get , well I deserved it anyway."  
  
Keitaro sees that he is nears his destination , he tells the cab driver to drop him nearby. He pays the cab and exited . In front of him as a tall flight of stairs leading to Hinata-sou.  
  
Keitaro " This is it ! Time to face it , time to face reality!"  
  
On the way up Keitaro notices a familiar figure, it was his Aunt Haruka  
  
Keitaro "Haruka-san , How's it been?"  
  
Haruka sees a medium build young man wearing jeans , a leather jacket and visors it took a short while for her to recognize him.  
  
Haruka "Keitaro? What are you doing here ?! I thought .."  
  
Keitaro " .. ... .... Well, it's was a change of plans. By the way where is everybody? At Hinata-sou?"  
  
Haruka " All of them went out. They must be doing some shopping. Keitaro, what happen to you ? You've changed."  
  
Keitaro " Let just say I woke up to reality and reality kicked me in the ass. I've decided to move on."  
  
Haruka " Keitaro you ... ...."  
  
Keitaro " Yeah. It's been nice seeing you again Aunt Haruka." An empty can of beer was about to hit him on the head and he quickly dodged it. He look's back and smiled " It's just a joke, Haruka-san , anyway being angry will add wrinkles on you." He continued climbing up the stairs .  
  
Haruka a bit amazed "That kid sure grew up fast ."  
  
Naru and the other girls arrived carrying some shopping bags as. They entered the Lobby of Hinata-sou the notice a young man sitting on the sofa. He was in blue jeans, wearing a tank top and reading a book . At first they were puzzled, they all knew this guy yet somehow he became different .  
  
Keitaro "Yo!"  
  
Naru "Kei ... Kei... Keitaro!!!"  
  
Everyone " Keitaro!!!"  
  
Naru was going to burst into tears , she hugs him and the rest of the gang came around him. Keitaro was trying hard to put a happy face . Motoko notice something about him.  
  
Motoko " Urashima? What troubling you ?"  
  
Keitaro " Ever perceptive of you Aoyoma-san ."  
  
In the dinning room Keitaro told them about the letters all of the girls were shocked.  
  
Shinobu " Sempi, why did you lied to us ?"  
  
Mitsune " Yare , Yare, Keitaro why did you have to do that."  
  
Naru Silently speaks " Keitaro no Baka!!"  
  
Motoko drew her sword " What's the meaning of this Urashima"  
  
Keitaro sat there with his arms cross and his eyes closed, everyone in the room especially Motoko sensed an aura of seriousness. This was a big surprise to them, usually in situations like this Keitaro would panic and kept saying I'm sorry."  
  
Keitaro " What I did was wrong, I lead you guys to believe something that is not true. Please forgive me , I have no excuses. Do what is must."  
  
Naru was so puzzled on the situation that she just stood there. On the other hand Mokoto wanted to strike Keitaro but couldn't because of his aura, it was calm, serious and unwavering.  
  
Mitsune " So Keitaro, does it mean you will be a fourth time Roin?"  
  
Su happily said "Don't worry Keitaro we will still be here for you!"  
  
Motoko " I sense no deceit in your words, your telling us the truth."  
  
Naru " Keitaro .... What are your plans now ? You'll have to start all over again."  
  
Shinobu " Poor Sempi"  
  
Keitaro " My plans you say ... Is to move on ."  
  
Mitsune " That Keitaro for you !! Still never giving up!!! Go!!! Fight!!! .'" She laughed but was cut short when she see Keitaro eyes, it didn't flinch, what she saw was not anger, but seriousness and calmness.  
  
Keitaro " As for Toudai, for me it's over .. I need to move on with my life ... Being labeled a 4th time Roin doesn't bother me anymore ."  
  
All of the them didn't believe on what they heard.  
  
Naru " Keitaro !!! What's happening to you? What about the promise that you made more than 15 years ago !! And what about the promise you made to me !! That you and I will go to Toudai together ."  
  
Mokoto " Urashima !! This isn't you !! All those years trying so hard to pass and now you'll just give up?! Just like that!!"  
  
Keitaro adjust his glasses "I didn't gave up .. I choose to move on with my life. It's about time for me to face reality. Facts are f acts, for more than 15 years of my life I've been holding on this childhood dream, even though in was a foolish it gave me a goal to attain. Staying in the U.S. even if my stay was short, it changed my view. Dreams are dreams so it is ,so shall it be."  
  
Naru and the rest just listened. In the time that they knew Keitaro never did they see him act so mature and oddly calm.  
  
Keitaro " I'm sure for a fact that there more to life than just passing an exam and going to Toudai. For 15 years of my life I was drunk with the idea I can attain happiness is in Toudai, but I got a wake-up call form reality , a friend for the States said the proof of living is to be alive. Living your life is proof that you're alive. Alive yet not living is like two- thirds you is already dead. That's why I decided to move on, to live ."  
  
Naru " Keitaro, are you going to leave us?"  
  
Keitaro " Why ? Do you want me too?" Innocently asked  
  
Shinobu "NO!!! I don't want you to leave"  
  
Keitaro "I will stay here if any body doesn't have any objections."  
  
Su " This place is not fun without Keitaro. Stay"  
  
Mitsune "If you go, it will impossible for me to find another place like Hinata-sou. "  
  
Mokoto "It's can't be helped, you're the manager, and you do quite a good at maintaining this place."  
  
Naru " Manager-san you got a job to do."  
  
Keitaro smiles " Thanks, I will do my utmost best to a good manger!! You can depend on it !!"  
  
The mood around them lightened  
  
Keitaro light slaps his forehead " I forgot!! All this serious talk clogged my memories, please everyone. Please stay here I'll get your presents ."  
  
Keitaro gave his presents the girls, Mitsune, Su and Shinobu receives a small black rectangular box with a ribbons on top it. Meanwhile Both Naru and Motoko got a med-size gift warped box.  
  
Mitsune, Su and Shinobu got a silver pendant with their names engraved on it.  
  
Shinobu "Sempi, thank you!! I'll treasure it!!!"  
  
Su "Thanks, Keitaro!!"  
  
Mitsune " I bet you bought these pendant form a thrift shop, anyway thanks." Naru and Mokoto both got a pendant and a nice brown leather coat. Naru puts on the coat  
  
Naru happily said " Keitaro, Thanks lot!!"  
  
Mokoto with a bit of confusion in her tone and didn't know want to do with the coat "Err .. My thanks, Urashima."  
  
Naru " Keitaro, don't tell me you wasted most of your money buying these gifts."  
  
Keitaro " Don't worry about it , please accept it as a small token."  
  
Mitsune smirks " Hmmm .. This is quite a surprise Keitaro , giving such nice gifts to both Naru and Mokoto. I knew that you really like Naru, but could it be? That you have the hots for Mokoto also" Now evilly smiling.  
  
Both Naru and Mokoto blushed and Shinobu was acting hysterically.  
  
Keitaro smiles and calmly answered " So what if I'm quite fond of Aoyoma- san. There's nothing wrong with it. Right?"  
  
Mitsune was dumb folded, for she never expected that kind of answer for him.  
  
Keitaro seeing both Naru and Mokoto wearing the leather coat " Narusegawa- san, Aoyoma-san, does it fit just fine?"  
  
Naru blushing " Yes it does." She move her arms a bit "It fit perfectly !"  
  
Mokoto slightly blushing "It fits very well, Urashima, I am very surprised that you knew my size."  
  
Keitaro "Hmmmm .... Well Narusegawa's 3 sizes are 83 56 86 and Aoyama-san 3 sizes are 84 59 82 am I right?"  
  
Naru and Motoko " That's correct !"  
  
Naru angry" Wait a minute, if you knew .. YOU!!!!!! Dirty pervert !!!!!!"  
  
Motoko furious " Urashima !!!!!!!!! It disgusts me to think what kind of sick fantasies that your mind is thinking about me!!!!!"  
  
Naru with her fist clenched and Motoko ready her Katana . Naru attacked first. Keitaro effortless avoids it , Motoko release one of her ranged Chi attack , yet still he managed to evades.  
  
Keitaro " Narusegawa-san too much wasted movement, Aoyama-san you let your temper get the better of you." He scratches his head "Hmmm .. Perverted thoughts ..." Closes his eyes and thinks. Then smiles a bit and answered calmly " There is none ."  
  
Naru " You!!! Little ..." Then Motoko stops her " Motoko-san? Why?"  
  
Motoko "Sempi, He telling the truth there's no malice in his aura. Urashima !! You better have very good explanation!"  
  
Keitaro smiles " It kinda hard but , let's just say I never forget a pretty face." Looks at his watch " Man, I better get ready to fill in my duties as a manager. Well, later." He goes out of the Kitchen.  
  
Naru after hearing what he said made her blush even more. Motoko hid herself in the corner because of Su constant teasing about how red her face is.  
  
Mitsune " That Keitaro knows how to flirt, that a new one on me."  
  
Later, in the Attic there was an emergency meeting held. The Naru and company talk about this "New" Keitaro.  
  
Mitsune "I must admit, I'm very surprise to say the least, I'd never imagine Keitaro to be like that. It like he matured. He's not the clumsy idiot that we all knew."  
  
Su and Shinobu nods in agreement.  
  
Su "Keitaro changed sure changed a lot!! I miss the old Keitaro."  
  
Shinobu "But Sempi looks so handsome." Mitsune eyes her "I meant he looks different than before."  
  
Mitsune teases Shinobu "Shinobu-chan finally admits her love to her beloved Keitaro." and laughs.  
  
Shinobu blushing "No!! It's nothing like that!!!"  
  
Naru " Mitsune!, stop teasing Shinobu-chan! That Keitaro must putting some kind of an act. Even though he became more muscular and looks good wearing tank-tops."  
  
Motoko " That's right!! Urashima is pretending that he changed himself!! I must admit he looks good when he act so mature. Also having broad shoulders and wearing tank-top does suits him."  
  
Mitsune " Looks like that both Naru and Motoko is being charmed by Keitaro."  
  
Naru and Motoko " IS NOT!"  
  
Mitsune " Whether we like it or not, Keitaro did mature, can it be that he "Did it"?"  
  
Naru " Did it .. You mean to say ..."  
  
Mitsune " He had a one night stand when he was in the U.S. probably with a beautiful blonde girl."  
  
Shinobu " One night stand ?" asked innocently  
  
Mitsune " Well, Shinobu it's like this ..."  
  
Motoko and Naru "Mitsune!!"  
  
Naru " Even though he's stupid and a pervert, Keitaro isn't the type to do that!"  
  
Motoko " I agree with Naru-Sempi, Urashima is a weak and an idiotic man, but he incapable of doing that!"  
  
Mitsune smirking "Such trust for Keitaro, I see a love triangle here ."  
  
Naru " Mitsune !!! Mooooo !!! I'm leaving!!! I got more important things to do!!"  
  
Motoko "Hmp!! I got better things to attend !!"  
  
Mitsune " Motoko, better things to attend? Such as getting in Toudai?"  
  
Naru "Motoko-san when did you... ?"  
  
Motoko "Na-Na- Naru-Sempi, it's not like I'm doing it for Urashima It's .. It's ... I wanted to challenge myself."  
  
Mitsune "Naru don't worry, she won't be in Toudai anytime soon, last week entrance exam she got a D rating or you should be more worried, for Keitaro gave up on Toudai."  
  
Motoko angry " Silence!! I'm Leaving!!"  
  
Naru " I had it with all this nonsense!!"  
  
All of the girls left the attic . Naru was going to her room then on the third floor lobby then someone called out to her, it was Keitaro.  
  
Naru " Keitaro? What's the matter?"  
  
Keitaro " Narusegawa-san are you busy tonight?"  
  
Naru " No , I am free, why? Keitaro?"  
  
Keitaro "Well, might I interest you to dinner?"  
  
Naru was taken back, in her mind " Keitaro still remembers and still likes me" she replied " I'd Love to, sur.... " She see Mitsune and Su sitting, watching them and eating popcorn.  
  
Mitsune teasing " A hot couple going out on a date. Naru go for it!!"  
  
Su " Date!!! Date !!!! Date!!!"  
  
Naru was in confusion she wanted to go out with Keitaro, but saying it in front of Mitsune and Su made her feel embarrassed  
  
Keitaro " Well, Narusegawa-san is it a date?"  
  
Naru being teased by Mitsune and Su gave the unsuspecting Keitaro a "Naru- punch" in the face, thinking that Keitaro will soar up in to the clouds, but he quick regains balance and landed a just a few feet form where he was standing."  
  
Keitaro holding his bruised left cheek and with a sad look in his eyes " I'm sorry Narusegawa-san, I didn't mean to upset you. Just a simple "NO" would will just be fine." He slowly walks away.  
  
Naru "Kei-Kei-Keitaro .. ... Wait! I didn't . ..."  
  
Mitsune " You messed it big time, Naru."  
  
Su " Yeah, Big time."  
  
Naru angry and now chasing both Mitsune and Su " It's you two are the ones that messed it all up !!"  
  
On the on the roof deck of Hinata-sou, Motoko is practicing her sword style. Then she suddenly sensed that someone approaching near the area."  
  
Motoko drew her sword " Show yourself!!" a strong gauss of wind flowed in to the direction where she was pointing her sword. To her surprise in was Keitaro.  
  
Motoko " Urashima!? What brings you here?" unsheathes her sword.  
  
Keitaro "That's Aoyoma-san as expected, still strong and diligent as ever. I just wanted to get some fresh air." He silently looks at the sunset and then stared at Motoko. She noticed it and she blushed Motoko blushing and drew her sword at him " Why are you staring at me ?!! What your problem!!"  
  
Keitaro " Problem? ... There's no problem at all ... I am looking at because I'm interested in you ..." But before he could finish, Motoko backed away a few meters and was in an attacking stance.  
  
Motoko Blushing " I don't know what your planning , Urashima , but stay the heck away form me!!!"  
  
Keitaro with a puzzled look " Huh?? All I want to say I was interested in your sword style and technique. Why are you so worked up about it?"  
  
Motoko sweat drops and in her mind "He might have changed a lot but, he's still dense as ever."  
  
Keitaro " Say, Aoyama-san are you free for tonight?"  
  
Motoko "Hmm... I think so, Why Urashima?"  
  
Keitaro scratches his head " Well, can I interest you to dinner?"  
  
Motoko blushing " Din-Din-Dinner? You mean with Naru and company?"  
  
Keitaro "Nope, just the two of us. It seems I came at a bad time. Sorry if I disturb you..." Motoko cuts in.  
  
Motoko blushing " Yes, I-I accept. I got nothing to do later this evening might as well go with you."  
  
Keitaro smiles happily " Thanks, Aoyama-san! Then it's a date!! Let's meet at the Lobby at 8:30. Later !!"  
  
Motoko was shock to hear that and was blushing " A DATE!!!! What did I just do!!!"  
  
Later in the evening. Mitsune saw Motoko in the lobby.  
  
Mitsune "Motoko!! What with the dress ?"  
  
Motoko wearing a green dress " Well .. .. It's .. ... It's.."  
  
Mitsune smirk " Heh ... Can it be that you're going out on a date?"  
  
Motoko blushing and felt cornered " It's none of your damn business!!!!"  
  
Shinobu enters the lobby and saw Motoko wearing a dress " Motoko Sempi! You look pretty !! Where are you going ?"  
  
Naru going down the stairs and on to the lobby saw Motoko " Motoko-san ? Why are you dressed like that ? " She smiles " I see, you're going out on a date?"  
  
Then followed by Su " DATE!!! DATE!!!,DATE!!!"  
  
Mitsune "Come on who's the lucky guy? Fess it up!!"  
  
Motoko felt that she trapped she couldn't say anything, then a voice called out.  
  
Keitaro wearing a white Polo shirt and black pants " Hi!! Aoyama-san you're quite earlier than expected. Anyway shall we?"  
  
All of the other girls were in a state of shock. Shinobu started to act hysterically. Mitsune just stood there. Naru's feelings were in disarray."  
  
Keitaro " Ah! Everyone, I and Aoyama-san are going out to dinner, please hold the fort for a while." Keitaro holding Motoko hand " Aoyama-san let's go." Both exited the area.  
  
For a few seconds there was complete silence.  
  
Su " Didn't Keitaro asked Naru to go out to dinner also? Kitsune-san?"  
  
Mitsune " Yeah but Naru ..."  
  
Naru angry " See if I care!! Knowing Keitaro he'll just take Motoko to a cheap-o fast-food chain, then make stupid mistakes and be beaten to a pulp. Motoko, will be back less than 30 minutes!" Angry climbed up the stairs. She whispers " Keitaro no BAKA!!!"  
  
Keitaro brought Motoko to a classy restaurant they had a candle light dinner. Motoko can't help but feel that everyone in the restaurant was looking at them.  
  
Motoko spoke silently "Urashima, don't you feel odd? That everyone here is looking at us."  
  
Keitaro looks at her then the table and then the candles on the table he smiles a bit "Yare, Yare, it seems that people here think that we're like a couple on a date, well other people can have other opinions."  
  
Motoko blushes "Bu-but, Urashima there nothing going on between us. Why would you invite me here and lastly can you afford this place."  
  
Keitaro " I just wanted to invite you to dinner in this place, it's the least that I could do for all the trouble that I've cause you with those "incidents" that I've caused you anyway I also heard what happen on the exam, just relax, I got the bill covered."  
  
Motoko "Urashima, did you heard it form Haruka-san."  
  
Keitaro "Yeah, and call me Keitaro we're not strangers, right?"  
  
Motoko mood became serious "Keitaro, about Toudai I .."  
  
Keitaro "You failed right? Don't worry about it, there's always the next semester, I believe you can do it Motoko-chan."  
  
Motoko "..... .. ... Keitaro, why are you doing this? Why are you being so nice to me?"  
  
Keitaro took a moment "Because you're an important friend of mine."  
  
Motoko "Keitaro I .."  
  
Keitaro "Motoko-chan, if there are times that Narusegawa is too busy with her studies, call me, I am more than willing to assist you."  
  
Motoko with a bit of sarcasm in her tone "Being thought by a 4th time Roin should level the playing field."  
  
Keitaro answered innocently "Yeah, I having four times the experience and four times the wisdom of average entrée, I will do my best to help you."  
  
Motoko sweat drops and thought "Still dense as ever." Then She notices Keitaro was staring at her.  
  
Motoko slightly blushing and with an annoyed tone "What's your problem, Keitaro?"  
  
Keitaro " It just as I thought , Motoko- chan is very intimidating .."  
  
Motoko with an anime style popped vein appeared on her head and she was about to protest.  
  
Keitaro continued " .........Your beauty is very intimidating and so is your elegance."  
  
Motoko's chest begun to ache, her heartbeat was racing fast and in her mind " Why do I feel like this, I feel happy when I heard those words coming for him. No!! Urashima, I meant Keitaro likes Naru Sempi." Yet a tiny little voice kept on telling that Keitaro like or even loves her ." Keitaro "Motoko-chan, are you alright ?"  
  
Motoko " I'm just fine"  
  
Then a waiter come and hands them over a bottle of wine  
  
Keitaro " Excuse me, waiter, I didn't order that."  
  
Waiter " Sir, complements of the house. The owner of this restaurant sends his best regards to you and your lady friend. He also said that you guys are a great looking couple. Sir with your permission, the owner request that you and your lady friend dance in the ball room.  
  
Keitaro collected his thoughts for a few seconds " Sure! Why not !" the waiter  
  
Motoko protests " But, Keitaro, we're not a lovers or anything we can't just .."  
  
Keitaro Smiles "It just fine Motoko-chan ! Let's play along! Who knows, it might be fun."  
  
Motoko " But I don't know how to dance and I'm taller than you. What will the other people say."  
  
Keitaro "Well I got news for you, I also don't know, so that makes us even. Come on, it will be fun. You being taller doesn't bother me, let those people think what they want. All that I'll say is to heck with them!!" He got out of his Chair and bows in front of her. " Beautiful maiden, there's only less than an hour left before midnight. May I get the last dance before you return to your far away kingdom."  
  
Motoko blushing held out her hand. As the pair proceeds in the ball room and danced . Motoko's heart began beating even faster and the tiny voice in her mind grew louder and louder."  
  
Around 12:30 past midnight at Hinata-sou. Naru and Mitsune are in the lobby. Naru was pacing back and fort waiting for both Motoko and Keitaro.  
  
Mitsune " Naru? Can please stop that. You're annoying me."  
  
Naru "Yeah, I guess." She sat down on the sofa  
  
Mitsune " Naru aren't you feeling sleepy yet?"  
  
Naru "No, I'm not."  
  
Mitsune smirks a bit " Worried about him?"  
  
Naru quite taken back and blushes " About Keitaro? No way!! I'm just... .. Worried about Motoko-chan .. .."  
  
Mitsune smiling " I see, anyway I'm getting sleepy." As she was about to go upstairs " Naru, your better be more careful. Motoko might steal away Keitaro's affection for you." She continued to go up the stairs.  
  
Naru "Kitsune!!!"  
  
Outside of Hinata-sou. At the main entrance. Motoko was the first one to climb up the flight stairs and closely followed by Keitaro. He saw Motoko with her back facing him.  
  
Keitaro " It looks like can't be as fast as Motoko-chan, That Motoko for you."  
  
Motoko with her back turned shouted " Urashima !!!!"  
  
Keitaro shocked " Ye-Ye-Yes!!"  
  
Motoko " Close your eyes!"  
  
Keitaro "Why?"  
  
Motoko angry "Just do it!!"  
  
Keitaro closed his eye then he felt something warn touching his cheek. He opens his eyes and saw Motoko giving him a kiss on the cheek."  
  
Motoko really blushing " Keitaro, I really enjoyed being with you. I-I-I ... You made my day a lot special... Th-Thanks .. " She quickly head straight inside Hinata-sou.  
  
Keitaro just froze and touched his cheek where Motoko kissed him " WH-Wha- What? What was ... Motoko-chan .. Kiss ... me ..' He slowly entered Hinata- sou. His mind in confusion.  
  
To be continued 


	2. Relations

Notes: I don't own Love Hina  
  
Early morning, at Hinata-sou. In the attic three of girls are having a meeting of sort namely Naru, Mitsune and Motoko. Well its more like an interrogation than a meeting. The person that is in question is Aoyama Motoko.  
  
Mitsune: Well, then Motoko-san tell us what happen."  
  
Motoko felt cornered "W-W-We just had dinner, that's all."  
  
Mitsune smirking "Heh .... . If you guys just have dinner, why take so long in coming back. Come on!! Fess it up! Keitaro and you had a DATE!!"  
  
Motoko was taken back she was trying to explain, but couldn't.  
  
Naru "Mitsune!! Stop teasing Motoko-san!! Anyway, just being curious, not that I care, but what did both you REALLY do?"  
  
Motoko "We-We-Well as I said, we ate at a classy restaurant then we talked a bit ... ..." She blushes "He was kind ... He was very gentle .." in her mind she still remembers the image of Keitaro and her dancing. She remembers the look and the smiles that he made while they where dancing.  
  
Both of them were shocked. Naru and Mitsune unknowing misinterpret it.  
  
Mitsune "I can it be th-th-that you and Kei-Keitaro .... ..."  
  
Naru "Did It .. .."  
  
Motoko upon hearing what Naru said she was really taken back and was blushing red. "We just danced!!! I didn't do anything like that with him!!!!"  
  
Mitsune "I see ... ... Anyway did Keitaro do anything stupid?"  
  
Motoko puzzled "Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
Naru blushed "Mitsune-san meant if Keitaro did any "advances" towards you."  
  
Motoko "Keitaro-Kun didn't and he wouldn't do it on purpose. At that time was very gentleman like and. ."  
  
Mitsune smirking and cuts her off "I see now its "KEITARO-KUN", Motoko, now she loving defends her beloved Keitaro-kun."  
  
Naru "Kitsune!!!! Stop that already!!!" Mitsune speaking to Naru "Oh my, now I see . . You're jealous aren't you?"  
  
Naru "Je-Jealous you say!! I don't care about that stupid moron!!"  
  
Motoko "I-I-I agree with Naru-Sempi, I don't have any feelings for that idiot and perverted man!! If he tries anything stupid I'll personally punish him!!!"  
  
Mitsune smiling "I see, well with that settled let's go and grab something to eat we've not eaten breakfast yet."  
  
The three girls went of the attic.  
  
On the lobby of the third floor Naru meets Keitaro. She notices that Keitaro wore a utility workman's clothes with a utility belt and a tool box.  
  
Naru "Keitaro? What are that outfit for?"  
  
Keitaro "Hi there! Narusegawa-san! Well its been a while since I've checked Hinata-sou, I'm planning to do some general maintenance . I'm very please to see that everything here is being maintained very well. Thanks for the hard work, Naru."  
  
Naru " I didn't do all of the chores, everyone pitched in, well maybe not Kitsune."  
  
Keitaro laugh a bit " That Mitsune-san for you. Anyway could you please tell Shinobu and the rest that breakfast is ready."  
  
Naru "Yeah sure." She pause a bit " If Shinobu-chan didn't make breakfast I assume it's you that cooked? Right Keitaro."  
  
Keitaro " Yes, I feel guilty the Shinobu-chan does the cooking and laundry for us. After all she's got a lot of school work to do and the same goes to you Naru managing the inn and doing your studies. You're a great person. I'm very happy and lucky that I've met you."  
  
Naru blushing lightly " Thanks for the complement, Keitaro."  
  
Keitaro sees his watch " My .. Time really flies fast; I got to check the upper roof for damages. Anyway it's nice bumping into you. Later." He climb up the stairs going to the roof.  
  
Naru in her mind "Keitaro did really change. I hope he didn't change his affection for me. Huh? What ? Where did that popped up??" She headed down stairs to the dinning table.  
  
On the roof deck of Hinata-sou. Motoko is doing her usual routine, practicing her sword style.  
  
Motoko silently speaking to herself " I don't feel anything for that idiot, Keitaro!! If he think that being nice to me will change my opinion about him, think again!! If tries anything funny I'll personally punish him !!"  
  
Motoko finished her routine and sheathe her blade. In her mind " What kind of punishment?" She Imagine that Keitaro his hand are bound by ropes  
  
In Motoko's imagination  
  
Keitaro " Set me free Motoko-chan!! Why are you doing this ??"  
  
Motoko " I'll set you free if you tell me that you don't love Narusegawa."  
  
Keitaro "Bu-But I can't!! I love Naru!"  
  
Motoko come near him  
  
Keitaro " Do what you what!! Even if you beat into a pulp! I still have feelings for Naru."  
  
Motoko passionately kisses him on the mouth and embraces him.  
  
Keitaro very stunned "Mo-Motoko-chan what the meaning of this?"  
  
Motoko in very seductive tone "Can't you see my dear Keitaro-kun that I really want you, I love you."  
  
Keitaro "But ... I-I-I Love Naru, Mo-Motoko-chan I just can't . . .."  
  
Motoko smirking " You've have been a bad boy Keitaro-kun, it seem that I need to "punish" you."  
  
Keitaro " Motoko-chan? WH-What's with that smile? Punish me?"  
  
Motoko "Even you if scream, cry or beg. No body will hear your pleas!! I'll take you for myself!! I'll make you love me!!!!!!"  
  
Keitaro " NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
Motoko with her face blushing she shouted " KKKYYYAAAAAA!!!!! What kind of perverted fantasies am I thinking!!!!"  
  
Then a voice called out it was Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro "Aoyama-san!! What the matter? OI!!"  
  
Motoko shock to see Keitaro " U-U-Urashima!!! I'm not going to tie you up or do anything!!!"  
  
Keitaro with a dumb folded look on his face " Huh??!!"  
  
Motoko realize the situation she regains her composure " Forgive my rudeness Urashima, Why are you here?"  
  
Keitaro " Aoyama-san you coming with a flu or something? You where space out for a few moments."  
  
Motoko " I'm just .. .. It just there a lot of thing going thought my mind." She notices Keitaro coming near and puts his hand on her forehead. She see his face which is just a few inches form her own. She Blushes and quickly jumped away.  
  
Motoko "Urashima!!! Try that stunt again , I'll punish you with my sword!!!"  
  
Keitaro smiling " It seems that your just fine, Motoko-chan, it was rude of me to do that, my apologies." He re-angles his glasses and joking only answered "If you're going to punish me, I'll be at your mercy. Right? Motoko-chan?"  
  
Motoko blushing and annoyed " You still have not answered my first question! Why are you here!!"  
  
Keitaro "I'm checking the roof for cracks and other things that need fixing, and anyway breakfast is ready. Well then, later. " He leave the roof deck goes to other portion of the roof.  
  
Motoko leaves the roof deck and climbed down stairs, her imagination started playing with her after she heard the phrase "I'll be at your mercy." coming form Keitaro she quick shrug it off.  
  
At the dinning room  
  
Mitsune "That tasted good Shinobu-chan!! It's nice to have something new once in a while."  
  
Motoko " But I still prefer the usual, western style cooking is not my preferred taste but , anyway, it still tastes good."  
  
Shinobu "Eh? I didn't cook this dishes, I thought that Naru-Sempi was the one that made breakfast."  
  
Naru " .. .. It was Keitaro."  
  
All " Eh?" Shinobu " Keitaro-Sempi made breakfast for us ?"  
  
Su " Alright!!! That the new improved Keitaro for you!!"  
  
Naru " He changed alright, but improved? I don't know, but still it was nice of him to made breakfast ."  
  
Keitaro enters the dinning room " Good morning everyone! I see everyone finished eating . I hope you liked it. By the way do we have coffee?"  
  
Shinobu " Yes, it's in the upper selves."  
  
Keitaro got the coffee can and made himself a cup. He finds himself a place to sit and got a newspaper and silently read it. All of the girls felt awkward, in their minds they aren't use to see Keitaro act so mature.  
  
Keitaro notices it " Is there anything wrong ?"  
  
Naru " Oh, its just nothing, right everyone."  
  
All " Yes."  
  
Keitaro " Ah, Shinobu-chan, I'll be the one to clean the dishes on the table."  
  
Shinobu " But .."  
  
Keitaro " Just leave this to me, Shinobu-chan I don't want to burden you more with these chores, you got a full day of schooling ahead of you. "  
  
Shinobu " Thank you Sempi."  
  
Keitaro smiles a bit " That's my line Shinobu-chan, my thanks is to you, thanks for the hard work ."  
  
Shinobu blush " Ye-Yes !!"  
  
Both Naru and Motoko felt annoyed.  
  
Keitaro " Hey! Narusegawa-san, are you going to Todai?"  
  
Naru " Yes, about a bit later, I'll be checking my course card and my university schedule."  
  
Keitaro " It does seem you'll be having a busy day, mind if I tag a long?"  
  
Naru bit taken back " It-It's ok." Keitaro "Ok! We'll meet at the lobby." He finishes his coffee and brought all of the plates and dishes in the kitchen.  
  
Motoko " Naru-Sempi? Is it alright ?"  
  
Naru " I think so, but if he does anything stupid just you wait! I'll send him flying in the sky."  
  
About an hour later, in the lobby  
  
Mitsune "Hi! Naru! Still waiting for Keitaro?"  
  
Naru " No, I've just got here."  
  
Mitsune " I see that Keitaro is coming with you."  
  
Naru "Yeah, I'm a bit surprise, on what he said, just coming out of the blue, asking me if he could tag along."  
  
Mitsune smirking " Yet, you agreed" She whispers to Naru " Well, Naru here's your chance. A one on one heart felt conversation should even the odds."  
  
Naru blushing then shouted " Kitsune!!! I just agreed him to tag along !! Nothing more!!"  
  
Then Keitaro appears " Is there a problem?" innocently questioned.  
  
Naru " It's nothing!! Anyway I'll be going now !!"  
  
Keitaro " Well then, Mitsune-san later !"  
  
Naru and Keitaro reached Tokyo University. Naru is checking the available slots for her subjects. Then she notice Keitaro loitering around the campus, like he was looking for something."  
  
Naru " Keitaro? What the matter?"  
  
Keitaro " Ah, Narusegawa-san, I'm just looking around. So this Todai. I just feel nostalgic." He smiled " If two people who love one another can enter Todai together, they will live happily ever after." He softly laughs " It was a fairy tale, well it was a good fairy tale."  
  
Naru " Keitaro ... ...."  
  
Keitaro " Narusegawa, if you don't mind. Can I ask you out for a drink?"  
  
Naru didn't expect that coming she flabbergasted and was blushing " Kei- Keitaro? What are you saying?"  
  
Keitaro smiling "I'm asking this pretty lady in front of me, that I might have the privilege to have her company for simple afternoon drink."  
  
Naru stunned for a few seconds "Kei-Keitaro I-I-I, Well, ok, I guess .. ..."  
  
Keitaro and brought Naru into a classy open air coffee shop. The two began to have some small talk.  
  
Naru "Keitaro, I didn't know that you like coffee that much."  
  
Keitaro "Not exactly, I do drink brisk tea most of time, as for coffee it's an acquired taste."  
  
Naru "I see, anyway I heard you mention you have a younger sister? What is she like?"  
  
Keitaro paused for a moment "Hmmm ... . Good question .. The truth of the matter is, last that I saw her is when she was young, about nine years ago."  
  
Naru "What?!! Didn't you told me that every month you sent her letters; let me guess you lied to her also?"  
  
Keitaro scratches his head "Well ... ... Technically no, It was your typical "I'm fine, how everything there" that sort of letters, but I'm sure that she'll be fine and a good person, for grandma is taking care of her."  
  
Naru "By the way Keitaro? What happen while you where in America?"  
  
Keitaro close eyes his eyes for moment "There where a lot of things happen to me in the US. It stared was when I and Seta-san got separated, after a few events I end up in the state call Massachusetts, to make the long story short, I got a job."  
  
Naru "What kind of job?"  
  
Keitaro felt uneasy "Well . .. A job of all sorts, kind of a handyman, you can call it "Trouble Shooter". Anyway Narusegawa-san, do you still take your part time job? As student teacher at night classes?"  
  
Naru "Keitaro, call me Naru, we're friends? Right? About my job? Yes I still do part time. It's to help me with my expenses."  
  
Keitaro "Hmmmm ... I've been thinking this matter for quite some time; I've thinking that I don't need to collect rent for Hinata-sou."  
  
Naru "Keitaro, I know that you mean well, but with out rent Hinata-sou can't be maintained, compare rent fare to other apartments it very inexpensive and importantly it's our ...." Keitaro cuts in.  
  
Keitaro "Our home . . .. With that I'm more convinced that I'll stop collecting rent. Persons that live in there are important friends of mine, you guys became my second family and don't worry about the maintenance cost, I got it all worked out"  
  
Naru was touched by what Keitaro said  
  
Keitaro "By the way Naru-san please take this, it's a small token for the months that you've been the manager of Hinata-sou. Think of it as a back- payment."  
  
Naru receives an envelop containing money, its U.S. dollars "Keitaro, I can't accept this, I did it because I wanted it and I did it for you ....!!! No!! I meant for everyone."  
  
Keitaro smiling "Please, just accept it."  
  
Naru felt uneasy "If that the case . .. I'll accept, but still it's . .."  
  
Keitaro "Naru-san don't worry about it." He notices her wearing the pendent that he gave to her. "I see you're wearing it, I'm very glad that you like."  
  
Naru smiling "Yes, it very pretty I . .." She notices Keitaro look at her and smiling "Hey!! What are smiling at!!?"  
  
Keitaro "I remember how you look 2 years ago. Back then, you're one pretty girl, but now you've change."  
  
Naru was expecting some kind of stupid remark from Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro "Now you've changed into a beautiful woman."  
  
Naru felt her heart was beating fast, she also felt her cheek turning red "Keitaro ..." She notices this, she quickly turn back and in her mind "My Goodness!!! I'm blushing!! And in front of him!!!"  
  
Keitaro "Naru-san? What's wrong?"  
  
Naru regains her composure "It's nothing"  
  
Then a voice call out to Naru. A man in a fancy spots car called Naru's name. Naru sees this guy and felt annoyed. It was the playboy millionaire Kentaro.  
  
Naru "Keitaro, let's go!"  
  
Keitaro "But, Naru-san there's a man calling you."  
  
Naru "That's why!!"  
  
Kentaro "Hi there!! Naru-san! Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Naru didn't pay attention to Kentaro's greeting.  
  
Keitaro "It's nice to meet you, I'm Urashima, Keitaro."  
  
Kentaro "I don't associate myself with losers like you!! Go and take a hike!!"  
  
Naru Angry "You've gone too far!!! Kentaro!!! Keitaro let's go."  
  
Kentaro was about grab Naru's hand then Keitaro intercepts Kentaro's hand with a iron grip.  
  
Keitaro "The lady said that we're leaving." He let's go  
  
Kentaro feeling his hand is in pain "You punk!!! You want a piece of me!! Come on!!!"  
  
Keitaro ignores him "Waiter here the payment, keep the change."  
  
Kentaro "You dare ignore me!!! You little runt!!! I see now not only you're a loser your also coward!!"  
  
Keitaro still ignores him, and then Kentaro threw a punch. Keitaro lazily dodges and catches Kentaro's wrist with a serious amount of force.  
  
Keitaro "Hurling insults and attacking from behind. Now whose the loser and the coward?" he releases Kentaro's wrist.  
  
Kentaro his wrist are in pain " You !!! Let's take this outside!! I'm going to beat you up in a pulp!!"  
  
In the street corner  
  
Kentaro prepare his fighting stance. Keitaro stood there quietly and obverse his opponents move.  
  
Keitaro in his mind " Hmp! Kempo .. ... It will be quite interesting." He puts one of his hand behind his back " I like to go home early, let's finish this!"  
  
Kentaro sees Keitaro's fighting form. Keitaro is going to fight him with only with one hand.  
  
Kentaro angry " You still got the guts to mock me!!" He attacks  
  
Keitaro with his one hand blocks all of Kentaro's punches, and in processes never broke a sweat. Finding an opening he uses his palm to strike a few inches away form the body of Kentaro. Kentaro was thrown off a few meters and landed on a dumpster.  
  
Keitaro re-angles his glasses " This fight has been decided, even form the beginning. Naru-san let's go."  
  
Naru still stunned on how Keitaro easily won " Ye-Yes."  
  
About 20 minutes later on the tall flight of stairs of Hinata-sou  
  
Naru " Keitaro, I didn't know you were so good at martial arts. Since when did you ..."  
  
Keitaro trying to dodge the question " Well it's complicated .... ... .. Ah!! Naru-san !! I think I've already fulfill one of my promises to you."  
  
Naru " Huh?"  
  
Keitaro in a joking tone " Didn't we already just got into Toudai together? Right?"  
  
Naru " Since when did you become a wise-crack !"  
  
Both of them laugh. Then Naru stopped.  
  
Naru " Keitaro, remember at the airport . .. When I ... .. Told you .. I lo ... It's ...."  
  
Keitaro closes his eyes " Naru, I hope that I could answer you, I'd wish I could, but . . Its like I woke up from along sleep. For more than 10 years I was lost with my ideals. For now I just want to feel and do the things that I wasn't able to do. I want to live and experience life as should have."  
  
Naru " Keitaro .. I didn't know that you were thinking that deep. Keitaro if you need someone to talk, I'll be here for you."  
  
Keitaro smiles " You already have, everyone was there for me. I feel that I'm a burden to everyone..."  
  
Naru " What with the gloomy attitude? Didn't you just whooped Kentaro's behind."  
  
Keitaro " Yeah!! He really got it coming !!"  
  
Both of then reached Hinata-sou's entrance. Naru " Keitaro, we should do this more often."  
  
Keitaro " Talk? Right?"  
  
Naru " Yes, I think I just got to know you a little bit better."  
  
Keitaro " I see."  
  
Naru " I forgot." She quickly kisses him on the cheek.  
  
Keitaro stunned " !!!!!???? Na-Naru ??"  
  
Naru blushing " It's .. .. For defending me .... I-I-I .... Later!!" Runs away  
  
Keitaro scratches his head for a few minute and head to his room  
  
Unknown to them in a corner, a figure watched what transpired. It was Motoko.  
  
Motoko in her thought " Why did Naru-Sempi . .." In her mind she visualizes that Naru kissing Keitaro. Inside her she felt something, a new feeling, she feeling that something very precious to her is being squandered or being stolen. She continues puzzling what suddenly she was envious of Naru and even more angry at her. Unknown to Motoko this feeling that she experience is jealousy.  
  
To be continued  
  
Notes: Sorry for the long update. I'm working on the next chapter. Thx 


	3. chaos part 1

Note: I don't own Love Hina  
  
It's has been more than two weeks since Urashima, Keitaro came back to Hinata-sou. He quickly assumed his old managerial duties. Maintaining the Inn and doing the chores such cleaning, cooking and doing laundry. All seems normal so such one might think, but wasn't.  
  
The residents of Hinata-sou are puzzled and felt awkward. For Keitaro are doing his managerial duties well. There were no more the occasional "Rocket Man" soaring to the heavens and no more "incidents" in hot spring bath. All was peaceful, well except with one or two Su's mechanical concoctions running amok. All of the girls have one big question in their mind, how and why Keitaro changed.  
  
At Hinata-sou. Inside Keitaro's room. He was reading some fax printing outs on his desk studying all the details. Then on the table a black lap top sounded a beeping sound. On its monitor flashed a logo "DMGS Inc. Direct Sat. Feed Secured Channel."  
  
Keitaro opens the link; on the monitor he sees a familiar face, a man with brown hair and wearing a suit. It was his comrade and brother at arms, William Reinhart.  
  
William "Yo!! K-man!! How's everything there?"  
  
Keitaro "Hi! Reinhart-san I'm doing fine. Glad you drop a line!"  
  
William "Man, Keitaro, can't you stop being formal."  
  
Keitaro "I understand, Will."  
  
William "By the way, what are your comments on the reports?"  
  
Keitaro "On paper everything seem alright but, in field testing .. That's another story."  
  
William "Yeah, companies these days always claim that their defense grid are the most advance and strongest. Most the time it's all hot air. It doesn't mean the strongest is the best."  
  
Keitaro "That's why we the "Trouble Shooters" are there."  
  
William smirking "Well your one of the best in the field."  
  
Keitaro scratches his head "Anyway, you're THE BEST in the agency. Right? Trouble Breaker?"  
  
William "Yeah, yeah, you got more potential than me. Anyway about the matter you've requested."  
  
On the Lap top screen Scholarship approved and showed an image of Naru.  
  
Keitaro "Thanks!!! Will!!"  
  
William "Don't mention it, told you I've got it covered. By the way she a looker isn't she? Girlfriend?"  
  
Keitaro "Yeah, she very good looking and very intelligent also. Yup! A good friend."  
  
William scratches his head and narrowed his eyes "Keitaro, did anyone told you that you're really .. ... Dense?"  
  
Keitaro innocently answered "Yes, quit a lot. Why?"  
  
William put his hand on his face "Never mind. Keitaro, didn't you told me that you plan to study into Tokyo University? . ... Todai? Right? I could "Talk" with my contacts ..."  
  
Keitaro "That won't be needed, Will. I want to pass the entrance exam by my own. By my ability. Any way thanks."  
  
William "That's the sprit!! K-man!! Hey!! Bet you can't beat my record!!! I failed MIT's entrance exams Ten times!!! Man I tell you!! I was still 18 back then ... ..."  
  
Keitaro sweat drops "I think it not exactly something to brag about."  
  
William "Keitaro, on a serious note. JSDF (Japan Self Defense Force) made a request I'll send the data. Basically it black ops. A silent operation. There an island with the nearest point grid of Kyoto. They've sent recon drones and never came back. Last readings show strange reactions. Any suggestions?  
  
Keitaro "... ... Are there any assets nearby?"  
  
William "Yeah, we got two field agents on standby in Okinawa's USAF base. In my opinion, I think we should wait for better assets in the field. These two agents are very capable but there just too many unknowns.  
  
Keitaro "You got a point, but I think I'll snoop around that area, it's been awhile since I've tasted adventure."  
  
William "You serious? Ok, I'll contact the agents in the airbase. . ."  
  
Keitaro "That won't be necessary, Will. Just send my standard equipment."  
  
William "I see .... ....." On the Lap top showed Keitaro wearing a grayish blue body suit and with various rifles. (The same kind that Solid Snake of Metal Gear wore) "Is this enough?"  
  
Before Keitaro could answer Motoko knocks at the door.  
  
Keitaro slowly close the laptop monitor "Come in."  
  
Motoko "Keitaro-san, Shinobu insists to made lunch for all us."  
  
Keitaro "I see, well that's Shinobu-can for you. Anyway I miss her cooking."  
  
Motoko "Yes, I do miss Shinobu's style of cooking. Not that I hate your cooking or anything. It's . .. Your cooking is good also. it's."  
  
Keitaro "Motoko-chan? Why are you ... .. Telling me this .. ... I must admit that Shinobu's cooking is better than mine. I'm glad that you don't hate my cooking. It's just why are you stuttering?"  
  
Motoko "I'm not stuttering!!!"  
  
Keitaro "Ok, I guess, I also notice that when everyone is with us you usually and always called me by my surname. When I'm alone with you most of the times call me "Keitaro-kun" and Keitaro-san".... "Before he could finish.  
  
Motoko drew her sword and was blushing "Urashina!! Don't get me wrong!!! I'm .. ..... I just want to be friendly... I.. ..." See notice a mirror and saw herself blushing. She quickly exited the area.  
  
Keitaro went out of his door and tried to call her. Last he saw Motoko was going down stairs. He went inside of his room and opened the monitor. "Will, sorry about that I've .." Saw William smirking.  
  
William smirking "Heh . .. Keitaro, I'd never thought you'd be the type. Who's the girl? Come on fess it up!!"  
  
Keitaro "HUH???? She's Aoyama, Motoko. Confess on what??"  
  
William " Well there a saying it goes " A boat could never tread on two rivers" or " Holding two flowers on both hands" got the point."  
  
Keitaro innocently answered "Why would I use a boat to tread two rivers if I could use a hovercraft? And also why do I have to hold on two flowers on two hands if I could hold it on just one hand? Right?"  
  
William annoyed "You.. .. Dense ... IDIOT ..."  
  
Keitaro "By the way, Will, how everything?"  
  
William "One word, BORING!!!"  
  
Keitaro "Why? Stuck with paper work?"  
  
William "Yeah, I stuck on this desk checking on these annoying contracts."  
  
Keitaro "Don't you have any free time?"  
  
William smiling and jokingly answered "Oh yeah, Free, I spend my time going to Hooters and Night clubs ..." on the monitor a strong blast of chi hit William's desk he quickly dodges. " What the . .. YIKES!!!! AYASE!!!!!! What in the???? What are you doing here!!!???"  
  
Ayase "So, now I see. You!!! Stupid pervert!!! Going to HOOTERS and night clubs . . SHINME RYU NO ZAN KU SEN!!!!!!!"  
  
On the Laptop screen is showing only static. In the back ground noise a male voice "CAN'T YOU TAKE A STUPID JOKE YOU .... HAG!!!!!" Now a Female voice "WHAT DID CALL ME!!!!!"  
  
Keitaro close the laptop and sighs.  
  
At the dinning room. All of the residents except Naru were having their launch.  
  
Keitaro "Hasn't Narusegawa coming home yet?"  
  
Mitsune "The University called her up this morning. It sounded important."  
  
Keitaro "I see .. "  
  
Then Naru came in the dinning room.  
  
Naru with a happy expression in her face "Good news!!! Great news!!! Everyone!!!! I'm getting a scholarship!!!!! From Todai!!!"  
  
Motoko "That's great news!! Naru-sempi!"  
  
Mitsune "Way the go!! Naru!! Congrats!!" Shinobu "I'm happy for you!! Naru-sempi!!"  
  
Su "Scholarship? Can I eat it? Anyway I'm happy for you whatever!!"  
  
Keitaro smiling and gave a thumbs up to Naru. All of them surrounded Naru and listen to her how nervous and gladly that she got the scholarship. After they finished hearing her tale all of them when back eating their meals.  
  
Later Motoko went inside her room. To her surprise she saw a large white bird on the table. It was carrying a small canister on its legs; it removes the canister on its legs and flew outside via the window.  
  
Motoko opens the canister and read the letter.  
  
Motoko finished reading the letter, her mental reaction change to one of seriousness and urgency.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere in Hinata-sou.  
  
Naru happy "Keitaro!! I'm glad that I've found you!"  
  
Keitaro "Naru-san! What the matter?"  
  
Naru Blushing lightly "Keitaro? Do you like to go .. ... The two of us .. I'd like to celebrate my scholarship with you .."  
  
Keitaro "Sure ... ...." Notice Naru blushing "Naru-san? Are you? Having a fever or something?"  
  
A comical vein pops on Naru's head "Keitaro, you're making angry! MOH!! Here I am asking you to go out with me .. . .." She covers her mouth with her hands.  
  
Keitaro puzzled and scratches his head "Ok.. I guess? What time?"  
  
Naru "Well, maybe this Thursday? 7:00 Pm?"  
  
Keitaro in his mind "Danm!! The same day that I'm going on a mission!! This sucks!!" he answer with an apologetic tone "Sorry, I can't, I'm going on a trip to accomplish a miss ... I meant I'm planning to visit my parents, to accompany them. I'm sorry."  
  
Naru "I see .. ... Nothing to apologies for Keitaro." She slow walks away.  
  
Keitaro "Next week Monday, 6:30 pm. My treat!"  
  
Naru a bit surprise "Eh?? Keitaro?"  
  
Keitaro "I hope it's alright with you."  
  
Naru smiling with a little blush in her face "Then it's a rain check!!"  
  
Later that evening in the dinning table Motoko tell everyone that she going to a trip, back to her home town. She was leaving the next day. Everyone gave their best wishes and support.  
  
Three days later at a local seaport in Kyoto. Motoko is asking a local boat rental company to lend her a boat, with out success. Later she asked a local fisher man if he could fiery her to that island.  
  
Fisherman "You're crazy!!! Miss don't you know that island is cursed!!!"  
  
Motoko "I'm given a task by my Shinme Ryu clan. That why I must!!"  
  
Fisherman ".. ... ... There's crazy fellow that I've met a bit earlier, this young lad is asking the same directions as you ...." Before he could finish.  
  
Motoko "Where is he?!!"  
  
Fisherman "Just a few paces away from here."  
  
Motoko "Many thanks" She quick left  
  
Motoko ran as fast as she could. She saw a speed boat and figure preparing the boat.  
  
Motoko "Please kind sir!! Need You . . .. "She was shock to see a familiar face. This man was wore a dark blue body suit and a bandana. It was Keitaro.  
  
Keitaro "!!!!!!!!! MOTOKO??!!! What in the ... ..."  
  
A black speed boat is sailing the eerie silent sea. On the helm was Keitaro checking his instruments broad.  
  
Motoko "Keitaro-san? What are doing? Why are you going to that island?"  
  
Keitaro felt uneasy "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours"  
  
Motoko "My clan sent me here to investigate that island. Now, tell me your side."  
  
Keitaro in his mind "Aw just great!! I hope this works" He spoke "Well, I have a secret .. I'm .]"  
  
Motoko "Yes?"  
  
Keitaro "I'm a land surveyor."  
  
Motoko fall on the deck "That's your big secret!!!! That's so ..You."  
  
Keitaro "Please don't tell anyone back at home. Please."  
  
Motoko "As you wish, but I don't see why you keep this a secret."  
  
Keitaro "Please Motoko-chan, I got my reasons."  
  
Motoko "I see" Then see notice a green box partially covered by a cloth. She removes the cloth. She sees a serial number and an English letters labeled " FIREARMS AND EXPLOSIVES"  
  
Keitaro sees this and quickly covers the box.  
  
Keitaro nervous: Motoko-chan ... .. ... You see ... .. ... It's"  
  
Motoko (Notes she don't know how to read English words): Keitaro-kun, why are acting strange?  
  
Keitaro in his thoughts " Thank goodness Motoko-chan doesn't know how to read English" As he was going to talk, he sense a powerful unseen force.  
  
Motoko felt a very strong Aura coming near the boat.  
  
Motoko " Stop this boat now !!!"  
  
Keitaro stops the engine and leans near the weapons box, while Motoko at the bow of the ship ready her stance. A fierce gust of wind or Aura hit them.  
  
Motoko mentally speaking to herself "What power! This is no low level monster that we're dealing with, I have to fight at my limits to beat this" Took a quick glance at Keitaro, and continue in her thoughts "Can I fight this thing while protecting him?"  
  
Keitaro "It's coming !!!"  
  
A large wave of water approaches the speed boat sweeping it on a deserted island. Motoko and Keitaro instantly bail out. Motoko with her sword ready saw what she up against, it was a 30 foot wolf with a body made of crystals.  
  
Motoko charges the monster, a fierce duel of spiritual power erupted. Motoko use most of her strength trying to deal a serious blow on the monster, but it's thick crystal body seems to absorb all of her "CHI". The 30 foot wolf fire a focus blast of energy a hit Motoko.  
  
Motoko was thrown off a couple of feet away and is struggling to get up. The monstrous wolf prepares another attack, a hail of bullets hit the creature on the left face.  
  
Keitaro holding two FN-90 Sub-machine guns continues to open fire to distract the monster attention away form Motoko. The monster angrily lunges at him, (With Bullet Time effects ^^) but evades all of attack and throws a flash bang to stun the creature.  
  
Keitaro goes to help Motoko. "That should buy us some time" supporting Motoko on his shoulder. "Lets get out of here!!"  
  
Motoko as still amaze by what Keitaro did.  
  
Both flee into the forest to find cover ...............  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. chaos part 2

Love Hina IF Chapter 4

In the dense foliage of the forest, Motoko and Keitaro ( In a grayish – Blue body suit the same as Solid Snake of Metal Gear fame wore)

Keitaro helps Motoko by using his shoulders to support her, and while keeping a mindful eye on his surroundings.

Keitaro still sense the large crystalline wolf. That they earlier encountered, it was still pursing them.

As they reach a river bank, Keitaro felt that monster that was chasing them suddenly stopped and turn away form them.

Keitaro was puzzled, he was sure that thing could catch up to them.

Keitaro in his mind "Did it let us go ?! Or something made it go away?"

As they continued on the river bank, Motoko felt something, it was calling her, She tells Keitaro to head on that direction.

Motoko directed Keitaro into a small Shin Me Ryu shrine, on the shrine grounds on the post there were a couple of protective paper talismans.

Keitaro and Motoko enter inside the small shrine. Keitaro gently and slowly settle down the wounded Motoko.

Motoko put her back on the wall trying to make herself comfortable, she sees Keitaro unpacking something, her eyes gaze Keitaro.

Keitaro finds a fast aid spray and he hands it over to Motoko.

Keitaro " Motoko-san, you can use this to treat your wounds, but it might sting a bit." Hand over the fast aid spray.

Motoko " Keitaro …….." She hid her eyes on her bang and spoke in a serious tone "What in the world are you??! Are you a soldier??"

Keitaro took a breath and sigh " Well, I'm more of a mercenary, than a soldier ……… I'm sorry Motoko-san, but I can't tell you anymore."

Keitaro tell Motoko that he'll be just outside, Motoko ask why. Keitaro scratches the back of his head and replies "It's rude of me to be here while you're treating your wounds."

Motoko slightly blushed. Keitaro silently goes out and closes the door.

After Motoko finished treating her wounds (Note she slightly wounded, it more of her pride that was hurt than her body) She open the shrine's door and saw Keitaro on the shrine grounds.

Keitaro was busy assembling his weapons which he was able to get in such short time.

On the ground laid a M4 Carbine with a grenade launcher , a 20 mm anti vehicle sniper rifle, a pair of FN 90 sub machine guns and lastly he finish assembling 45 caliber SOCOM pistol

Never in Motoko life could she imagine seeing Keitaro yielding firearms: how he acted when he fought the large wolf, he was calm, serious and in the back of Motoko's mind he look cool.

Unlike the "Old" Keitaro a couple months before, Clumsy, always panicking and always unsure of himself. The one thing that stayed the same was his innate gentleness and kindness.

Motoko "Keitaro-kun , Are you sure that you can handle that thing?? That monster is very powerful; I don't think normal weapons can finish off that thing."

Keitaro " I'm just preparing myself, if the situation arises that I need to fight. Your right, with the equipment that I have, I can't beat that thing. "

Motoko sense Keitaro's demeanor that he plans to fight that monster.

Motoko " Keitaro …. Why do you have to fight ???…… …. I beg of you please don't fight that thing ……. I don't want you to get hurt ……. (coughs) I meant I don't want you to get involve in this."

Keitaro in serious tone "Anyone or anything that hurts my friends, that reason is enough for me to fight. To fight to protect people that I care about."

Motoko is taken back by what Keitaro said

………………………………………………………………….

Later that early evening Keitaro tells Motoko that he'll sleep outside of the shrine/cabin for he doesn't what to intrude Motoko's private space or privacy.

Motoko in the past usually would agree with that arrangement, for she distrust men. But this was different; she feels that she can trust this man in front of her. She felt that she could trust Keitaro.

Motoko compose herself " Keitaro- kun, I don't particular mind if you stay inside (Cabin/Shrine) with me."

Keitaro kindly smiles he tell her that it's impolite of him if he stays, that he might disturb her and add that she should get some rest after all she's injured. He quietly goes out of the cabin.

Late that cold evening, Motoko found old table cloth and used I to blanket herself. The cold was bone chilling.

She wonders how Keitaro is faring. If it bone chillingly cold inside, it must be freezing outside. She silently opens the door.

Motoko sees Keitaro sleeping upright leaning on a wooden post, his arms are cross on his chest. Before Motoko could speak

Keitaro opens his left eye "Motoko … .. san ??"

Motoko a bit surprised she didn't expect Keitaro to notice her.

Motoko a bit hesitant " Hey, Keitaro-kun ….. ….. doesn't the cold brother you ??"

Keitaro scratches his cheek " Well …… sort of …… But nothing that I can't handle."

Motoko " Well I was wondering ……. … I would appreciate the company, its quite lonely inside (Cabin )

Keitaro take up the offer, inside the cabin Motoko and Keitaro were the opposite sides of the room.

Motoko sees Keitaro sleeping upright leaning on the wall. She's been staring Keitaro for sometime. She silently goes to Keitaro and sat near beside him. She blanketed herself and Keitaro.

Motoko doesn't understand what she did or what is she feeling. As she leans closer to Keitaro, she felt the warmth of his body and she leans gently on his shoulders. She felt warm and cozy and slowly slept beside Keitaro.

Keitaro has been silently observing the "Situation" that he's in, in mind he's been wondering Motoko's actions. But being a dense person the answer that he's looking for will not be found soon .

In the Shin Mer Ryu shrine, in the early hours of dawn, Motoko was awaken by a loud sound. She quickly bolted out of the shrine's grounds, for she knew that Keitaro started engaging the monster by himself.

As Motoko quickly dashed out of the area she mumble "Keitaro no Baka!!! ( Keitaro you idiot!!)

On a hill side on the opposite direction on the shrine. Keitaro is in sniping position using the 20 mm anti vehicle rifle is taking pot shots at the large crystal wolf.

Shot after shots Keitaro unloads all of the 20 mm rifles ammo, and use a binocular. He sees the large wolf enter the forests and is headed towards his direction.

Keitaro " Alright just as planned, good wolfie."

Inside the middle of the forest eruptions of gunfire began. Using the M4 grenade launcher he hit wolfs face, with little effect making it only angry.

He continues attacking with the M4 with full auto and parrying the monster's attacks, the monster finds an opening. Keitaro quickly used the M4 a mock shield to block the attack.

Because of the impact Keitaro was throw off and hit his back on a tree but quickly recover his ground by using some fancy acrobatic maneuver, he throws away the broken M4. Then spit blood on ground and use the pair of FN 90 began a "Run n Gun battle"

In Keitaro mind " 10 minutes!!! Just need to hold on for 10 more minutes!!!"

Keitaro doges the mighty blow of the monster, on impact leaving a large crater blowing away the trees in the air. He quickly jumps on the blow off tree using them as platforms.

Quickly jumping and zipping though the debris Keitaro unloads a full clip of the pair FN 90

Motoko is still trying to find Keitaro, when she reach part of the forest where Keitaro and the beast fought.

No single tree was left standing, a lot of bullet cartridges, gun magazines, but what alerted Motoko the most was the trail of blood . She continued her search with more haste.

Then Motoko felt a sudden burst of wind there was a huge sonic boon. As she look up in the air the was a huge transparent shape in the sky ( Note It's the B3 Spirit equip with optical sheath camouflage )

Keitaro sees the B3 de-camouflage. The B3 Spirit drops a large metal case and hits the monsters body temporary immobilizing it

The furious crystal wolf shakes off the heavy metal case on its back, as the metal case broke open in revel a one ton GU-8 20 mm Anti tank Vulcan cannon ( Note the same as ones that the A 10 Thunderbolt uses)

Keitaro quickly go to the case where the GU 8 was Keitaro was breathing heavily, a shouted " Lamada Driver!!!!!!" ( People that watch Full metal panic should know this)

A powerful pulse of energy engulf his Keitaro's body, The huge crystal wolf attacks, but was stop by a barrier. Keitaro lifts the one ton 20 mm gatling gun and pointed it barrels at the wolf's face.

As the gun barrel spin it unleash super sonic projectiles hitting the wolf face then it was thrown off in to a corner. Keitaro expended all 5000 rounds. He lets go of the heavy gatling and on his knees deactivates the Lamada Driver vomits a lot of blood.

As the smoke clears the crystal wolf is badly wounded but its recovering its wounds quickly, and it really looked pissed. Keitaro struggles to stand up, the large monster jumps at him and attack

Then a blast of wind hits the wolf it was Motoko's Zankuzen. She stands in front of Keitaro

Motoko " Keitaro!!! Answers me!!! Danm it!!! Don't you dare die on me !!!"

Keitaro cough a bit " Motoko-san….. " his left hand hold his right shoulder " I …….

Motoko in serious tone "Keitaro, I will protect you, I swear by my pride as Shin Mer Ryu !!"

Keitaro " Thanks and sorry ……. I wasn't strong enough……….."

Motoko " Keitaro, stand back." in a battle stance " Come!! You Monster!!!!" an incredible amount of chi erupted from Motoko. Then in Motoko's thoughts " You're strong enough too me …… you baka …..

Motoko and the crystal wolf fought luckily it seems all of Keitaro's took an effect on the wolf chi absorbing abilities now Motoko can deal real damage on the monster.

It was a fast paste battle Motoko attacking with every of her known moves, but still no matter how much damage that that receive it just keep on healing itself.

The monster lunches a powerful blow Motoko blocks it with the Hina blade, but because of strength of blow the Hina blade was shattered and she was thrown off on the wall and fell unconscious.

Just as wolf was closing in to finish off the unconscious Motoko. Keitaro stood on its path. He carry the now ammo depleted Gu-8 and Shouted "You Bastard!!!!!! How dare you hurt Motoko-san!!!!! Lamada Driver!!!! Safety release !!!!!

Keitaro swing that one ton gatling gun like a regular base ball bat. Blow after furious blow finally with all his might he throws off the monster into a wall making a cater.

Keitaro fall face first on the ground, very exhausted, convulsing and vomited a lot of blood. To his horror the monster was still alive and what worst is it was headed toward the still unconscious Motoko.

Keitaro try to stand couldn't he yelled Motoko to try to wake her up .Then he saw the hilt of the broken Hina blade.

Keitaro speaking to himself " Sorry grandma …… But ……. I …… I ……. I must protect Motoko-san!"

As the monster nears Motoko, she's still hazy just when the wolf was going deliver the finishing blow Keitaro appears in front on the monster and in a blazing speed countless number of crimson slashes dismembered the crystal wolf .

Motoko was in Shock she saw Keitaro holding a crimson katana covered with lighting and then Keitaro fall but Motoko catches him. Motoko sees that Keitaro look pale and felt cold

Motoko " Keitaro !!! Hang in there !!! What in blazes did you do ?!!!"

Keitaro weakly smile " I …. Was …. Able … to … protect ….. a … person that is important … to me ….. ( coughs) "

Motoko Broke into tears " Don't talk any more …… … " Keitaro gently wipe away a tear

Keitaro " Motoko-san ……… please don't cry …."

Motoko looks at the crimson katana sticking on the ground Motoko has an idea where and how Keitaro got it .

Motoko " That the hilt of the Hina blade right Keitaro?" See Keitaro avoiding her eyes " That color of red crimson ……" She know but hesitates " Its Blood right ?? Your blood ??"

Keitaro " ………….. _Akai Uzuki_ (Crimson pain)"

P.S. Sorry the long delay try to update I'm trying to write on negima stories, but I'll write on hina one as well

Sorry a couple of chain of personal events that why I wasn't able to write


End file.
